Changes
by ArdisMay
Summary: The Doctor and Donna find out some unexpected news. Ninth in my AU Donna x Ten rewrite.


Closing the door to her children's bedrooms Donna smiled to herself. Both were finally in bed and asleep. She opened their bedroom door to find the Doctor reading a book glasses almost falling off the tip of his nose, "are they out," he inquired looking up. She grinned at her husband reaching up to run her hand through her long ginger locks, "yeah," she replied lingering in the doorway. The way the Doctor looked at her could make any woman jealous; with one look he could make her feel sexy even in a simple set of pajamas. Noticing her hesitation his smile wavered, "what is it," he questioned.

Donna closed the door behind her dropping her arm back to her side allowing her shirt to cover the part of her stomach that was bare a moment ago, "nothing," she told him walking to their bed and crawling in right next to him. He smiled looking at her as she laid her arm across his stomach and pulled herself closer to him inhaling deeply, "I just miss you," she replied nuzzling into him. Taking his glasses off he set them and his book on the side table, "I was here the whole time," he chuckled. Donna peeked open an eye at him, "I know but I missed you whenever we're apart. The way I fit into the crook of your arm, the way you smell, the way our bodies fit together," she explained as he wrapped his arm around her.

Sitting up she dropped his gaze for a moment. In her mouth was a taste, one that only had a single meaning. Donna hurried up and into the bathroom closing the door behind her and turning the water on. She looked at herself in the mirror, she looked healthy maybe it was just the stress that her body had undergone on today's excursion. Leaning over the toilet at the last second possible she heaved up their dinner, flushing the toilet then washing her mouth out with water. She could hear the soft knock on the door, "Donna," he softly called, "is everything alright," he worried.

Opening the door she forced a smile, "I'm fine, just a bit of nausea. Frowning the doctor took her hand, "come on, let's have a look at you in the med bay," Donna opened her mouth to protest but he shushed her but speaking again, "please," he pleaded. He had been so scared since everything happened realizing just how truly weak her human body had been for the first time in his long life. He still hadn't figured out how she her ability to heal quicker would affect her and had been extra careful of her since the birth of Will. Donna also knew it worried him that she would age quicker too, "okay," she agreed but only to ease his worry.

The Doctor pulled down the screen as Donna sat on the table ready for him to scan her so they could go back to bed. She lay out, waiting for the hum the TARDIS made while ensuring she was okay but it didn't come. Craning her neck to see what he was doing Donna saw the Doctor standing in front of the screen stark white, "what is it," she huffed scared at his appearance. He stood there staring at the screen either he didn't hear her or was ignoring her. Sitting up Donna reached out placing a hand on his arm, "Doctor," her voice quivered. He swallowed running his hand aimlessly through his hair, before turning to her, "yep," he replied. Donna raised her eyebrows, "what's wrong," she pushed. The Doctor reached out taking her hand while turning the screen towards her with his other.

Appearing on the screen was an image of her body with a small red dot in her stomach, one she recognized because she'd seen it twice before, "I'm pregnant," she breathlessly said looking to the Doctor. "Is it okay? Am I okay," she questioned. The doctor sighed taking her other hand, "for right now yes. I'm worried it will be too stressful for your body," he began Donna placed a finger on his lip to shush him, reaching up kissing his lips, "we're pregnant," she beamed. He smiled beneath her lips looking into her eyes, "yes. We're pregnant," he replied kissing her back.

Donna took his hand leading him back to the bedroom, "it will be okay. Tonight is not for worrying," she told him crawling under the covers as he sat on the opposite side. He didn't reply just sat there. Donna sat up onto her knees moving next to him and wrapping her arms around his body, "Doctor," she murmured into his neck kissing it. When he still didn't answer Donna flipped her legs off the bed sitting next to him only then noticing tears were falling from his eyes, "oh love," she echoed softly raising a hand to wipe a tear away. He grabbed hold of her tightly burrowing into her chest, "Donna, my Donna, I can't lose you," he whimpered.

Trying not to cry herself she rubbed circles into his back. She couldn't tell him forever when it came to times like this, knowing it was only an empty promise. He didn't often give into his fears but the strain he felt while in her body changed him. With her body not fully recovered due to her fits of nausea and intense migraines, "I'm here right now and I'm healthy so is the baby," she comforted. The Doctor shifted in her arms loosening his grip on her looking into her eyes. He pressed his body up against hers overtaking her mouth with his, full of need and longing, desperate to be one with her.

Pulling her pajamas bottoms down he gasped, "you're not wearing underwear," he grinned. Donna smiled at him, "less for you to take off," she replied arching into him helping to rid herself of her pants. He moved one hand down between her legs feeling how wet he made her, lightly running his fingers over her clit, causing Donna to breathe heavily. She could feel him hard against her leg as he kissed her collar bone. Cries rang over the monitor causing them both to hold their breath in hope that Will would settle on his own. Seconds later his cried developed into a full on wail, "I'll get him," Donna suggested. The Doctor leaned in and kissed her breathlessly again, "no. You put them to bed. I've got this," he told her pushing himself up.

Donna watched her husband leave as she looked to where he had flung her pants. Finding them she slipped them back on, listening to him through the monitor, "Hey there, shhh, Daddy's here," he calmed their son. "Blimey you can shout. You get that from your Mum," he chuckled to himself beginning to hum. "Stop crying, it's okay. You've got a lot to look forward to you know. You Wilfred Geoffrey Noble are so young, everything's ahead of you. You could be anything. You will walk among the stars, they actually look like that you know but are rather more impressive," he paused as Will cooed in agreement, "you know when I was little like you I dreamt of the stars. I lived my dream and then my dream changed to you and your sister and mum. I hope you have as much fun as I did Will," he said kissing him. Donna listened intently lying down under the covers, "I will do anything in my power to protect you and your sister," he promised kissing his son again before beginning to sing to him in Gallifreyian. Donna smiled listening to him with Will, the way he interacted with their children would never cease to amaze her.

Thinking back to that night a few years ago after they were married, the last time he truly broke down and cried she shook at the fear he had from the dark place he was. "Donna you saved me," he had choked out, she shushed him knowing that he was upset, "no, Doctor you saved me," she had told him but he protested shaking his head violently. He put his hand on her head begging to show her warning that it might hurt but she let him, she loved him and anything he was willing to share any pain she could take a way or make hurt less she would.

Rushed back to the day they first met she was in the Doctor's mind staring at the water raining down on him as the Racknoss screamed for her children. The pain that illuminated from his double broken hearts was almost unbearable and only one thought plagued his brain, "don't regenerate." He explained to her that night that every Time Lord had a choice when it was time to regenerate, they could allow it to happen or choose to die, that night he was about to commit suicide by refusing to regenerate. Donna had brought him out of that, he was forced to stop to save her but he also realized in that moment that she was the only one to ever call him back from the brink like she was destined to be there in that moment.

Time and time again since she had been in his life Donna had stopped the Doctor forcing him from his own thoughts, making him save just one life in the process saving his own and becoming the one person who he depended on. Donna had promised him forever so many times over the years and she intended to do what was in her power to make it come true. She rolled over onto the Doctor's pillow breathing him in noticing the book he was reading on the table. Picking it up she looked at it curiously, "vortex effects on humans," she read aloud beginning to thumb through it. In the margins were notes she assumed made by the Doctor in Gallifreyan, "you're still awake," he said closing their bedroom door as he came back to bed. Donna faced him as he scooted closer to her, "what is this," she inquired. The Doctor took the book from her, "just some light reading," he replied kissing her. Donna pulled back, shooting a glare at him, "does it have to do with me," she pushed. He sighed sitting up, "I'm just doing some simple research trying to find answers," he told her.

Frowning Donna pulled herself up to a sitting position also, "find anything interesting," she asked. The Doctor nodded, "a few things," he answered as she sat there expectantly, "like," she waited. He didn't answer. Donna looked at him, "does it scare you that you're becoming Time Lord," he questioned changing the subject. Donna trailed her hand along his chest, "I told you no," she reaffirmed laying her head on his chest. "What if we took it slow until the baby's born. Go live in our London flat," he suggested. She shifted looking into his eyes, "why? Because you don't think you can protect me? We could be in London and in more danger than here on the TARDIS," she protested.

He was quiet for a few moments, before she nudged him, "you know I'm right," she softly said. The Doctor tightly enveloped her in his arms, "yes, my brilliant Donna," he admitted pecking her forehead. Donna slipped on top of him, pressing her body against his, "you know I'm still not wearing knickers," she purred gripping his t-shirt. He smiled drinking her in, "Mrs. Noble are you trying to seduce me," he jokingly asked. "Oh yes," she replied breathlessly, "and I hope it's working," she pouted leaning down tugging on his lip with her teeth. He brought his hands up, placing them on her hips, as she could feel his growing erection beneath her straddle.

Slipping a hand down through his pajama bottoms, gripping his hard cock, guiding him inside her Donna let out a soft moan. He bucked wildly beneath her as she rode him determined, tightening her thighs as she rocked against him, clenching around him. Donna loved having the ability to make him loose control when so often she was the one who called the Doctor back from the edge. He slipped his hand around her back, digging into her bum, "oh Donna," he moaned moving his other hand down her front seeking her swollen clit with his thumb. Flicking it sent ripples throughout her body making her quiver in between thrusts until he released his warmth inside her Donna reveling in every utterance of her name off his lips.

Collapsing onto his chest she couldn't help but beam as he wrapped his arms around her and she slid off of him, "you can't distract me with sex forever," he supplied causing Donna to throw her head back in laughter. Sliding off him and cuddling into his side Donna reached up and kissed his lips unexpectantly, "no but if it keeps working why stop," she wriggled an eyebrow. He smiled wrapping his arm around her waist and spooning against her body, "it does make a great way to avoid being slapped," he joked as she raised an arm to smack him instead deciding to snuggle into him more due to her tiredness, "you're just lucky my libido goes through the roof while pregnant or you would never get any. You're lucky I haven't made you regenerate a hundred times each one," she giggled closing her eyes and allowing herself to be lulled to sleep by his double heart beats.


End file.
